


Whispers of Memory

by TheOldMan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, WoW - DK, WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft Deathknight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOldMan/pseuds/TheOldMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World of Warcraft fans will know what I'm referencing.</p><p>I was riding public wyvern in Northrend and "heard" whispers of a dk's memory softly feather touching my mind's consciousness. It sounded so poignant that it I knew I had to write them down. I did not know who the dk was or his name until I created him in game.  His name as a dk is dark version of what his real name was. </p><p>Deàthsinger's stories (I feel there may be many) will have various ratings depending on situation. They will also vary in length depending on what he "tells" me. All stories unless I get forgetful will be from first person perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE AND DISCLAIMER:
> 
> All references to characters and places in the Blizzard-Activision game World of Warcraft belongs to them. This includes all player made characters as stated in the Terms of Service we all agree to when there is a new install/patch/etc.
> 
> The memories in the story itself are my own creation from the perspective of Deàthsinger, a dk created specifically for this story series, Deàthsinger himself belongs to Blizzard-Activision per the ToS.
> 
> Hence anything that does not belong to Blizzard-Activision belongs to me and I claim as a part of my own copyright.

Whispers of Memory

 

The wind whistles in counterpoint to my guitar's melody. Walking here in Ice Crown along the Shadowvault portico where The Leaper traveled I play out a song of cold, ice, and longing. I was once a blood elf and a ranger in the service of Silvermoon. I once had a family - a wife, 3 strong sons, a baby daughter just realizing her talent, and then Arthas came... He killed my wife and two of my sons in front of me before ripping out my soul from my dying body to turn me into this...

 

______________________________________________________________________

I was Edward Singer, a sworn ranger of Silvermoon, a loving husband and father. I sang for my family, friends, but especially at night for my children as I lay them down for sleep. That night was like every other night, calm, the wind was gently sweet with the smell of flowers. I had just laid our youngest down to sleep, singing a lullaby telling of heroines of old, and had sat down beside my lady in front of the fire when the courier arrived from Ranger General Sylvanas calling us to arms. My wife looked into my eyes, her silver eyes turning to a dull grey, the fear almost screaming at me. 

Earlier that year some of the Sindorei had, had family members visiting the human city of Stratholme but were never heard from again. Later we had heard the rumors of wide spread undead roaming the lands of Lordaeron, and of the assassination of King Menethil by the hand of his son, Arthas after he came home from Northrend. Had the nightmare finally come knocking on our door? The courier, when asked if the trolls were attacking again, looked at me so pained that I knew the answer was no, that this was the threat we never conceived would come our way.

I started getting into my armor and grabbing my bow kit as Shyla started waking the children. The boys came to me, asking if they should get ready to fight. I told them to stay with their mother and to fight at her side should it come to that. Little Sylvie, named after the Ranger General, came running and jumped into my arms. She put those wonderfully soft tiny hands on my face and looked me squarely in the eyes.

"You come home safe, Ann'da*." she said, trying to look ever so stern and yet I could see the fear hiding behind her blue eyes.

"I will try little one. Goddess grant me true aim and strength to be victorious over those who would harm us, then speed me fast home." I tried my best to sound sure and calm.

Her eyes brightened apparently content with my assurance then she gave me a big kiss and ran off towards her brothers. My wife came to me, her eyes shining with tears held back, knowing this might be the last based on the stories we'd heard.

"Shorel'aran*, beloved. Fight well and come home to us when you can." She said as we embraced and kissed.

I left them with a wave and nod, believing I would eventually return to them. How I could have been so wrong, based on what we had heard I do not know.


	2. The Beginning of  Pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whispers of the dk Deàthsinger continues... This time he tells of the day his whole life changed and the lifetime of pain began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While never graphic, the telling of this tale is a bit intense. Since there is no way for me to edit the rating tag for this chapter, consider yourselves told that I recommend at least a (T) for Teen rating due to the intensity of the description in this story.
> 
> Thank you.

  
**Chapter 2**

  
The Beginning of Pain 

By the time I'd taken my position the battle was raging. Undead minions - ghouls, geists, behemoth's - walking over the bodies of their own while others, from our side, were raised to fight against us. I saw my eldest son fall and then be raised as a ghoul. My heart seized within me. As he shambled towards me I raised my bow, took careful aim and with tears running like rivers and a deep breath, I let fly all my love, affection, and sorrow to put him down. With each pass I saw more friends and some of Shyla's family go down to become raised as mindless undead. As I had with my son, I put each to eternal sleep as carefully and swiftly as I could.

Ballistas and elf archers alike shot waves into the grinding masses that Arthas sent against us. It seemed that the air sounded a singular whistled note as each volley was sent to it's mark. Unfortunately it soon became apparent that we would never have enough ammunition to kill everything that marched toward us. Sylvanas sent the call, "Shindu fallah na!*" and we fell to more defensible positions, the gate before the city itself, closest to our homes.

We fought with arrows, we fought with swords, and when all our weapons were spent some fought with their hands till the end. Anyone with marginal mage talent either fought with spells or assisted those who were setting up portals to evacuate those we could. But our numbers were decreasing as Arthas' increased. Our loved ones, our friends, all who fell were turned against us. And just when we thought things could not get worse, we heard a scream like none other. It was Sylvanas. Word spread quickly that she had fallen and Arthas in his cruelty did not kill her but raised her as a banshee.

With Sylvanas gone we all raced to various points. Some to portals, some to homes, some maddened beyond caring ran into the surging mass before us screaming, "Bash'a no falor talah!*" and me? I ran home to find what was left of my family.

As I approached my home I saw a figure laying in the grass. I ran and as I drew nearer I could begin to see the outline of the small sized body.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I screamed over and over until I was upon her. I dropped to my knees and rather than scooping her into my arms, I forced myself to look at her. It was indeed my sweet Sylvie. The light in her blue eyes was gone. Her face contorted in such pain, such fear. Her little body was laid on her back and her middle... it made me sick. Some beast had been feasting on my precious child's insides. I swallowed hard and with a shaky hand closed the unseeing eyes then I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Standing, still looking down at her I called for my wife, and my remaining sons but all that answered me was the sound of slaughter behind me in the front of the city. 

**(To Be Continued...)**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thalassian language (per http://www.wowwiki.com/Thalassian) :
> 
> *Shindu fallah na! = They're breaking through!  
> * Bash'a no falor talah! = Taste the chill of true death!
> 
> DK angst playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKsVbnP30eVS-nVaNVRsBle762rBk554U

**Author's Note:**

> *Thalassian language (per http://www.wowwiki.com/Thalassian) :
> 
> Ann'da = Papa
> 
> Shorel'aran = farewell
> 
>  
> 
> My thanks to BrunuhVille over on YouTube for being so wonderfully talented. His music speaks to my muse and causes me to feel whole again. I heartily recommend you go check out his channel and take a listen to some of his magnificent creations... and no, he does not know me, I do not know him, I'm just a fan of his music. The url is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZg2-TZBGrwRbuettVf10uw


End file.
